<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just another day in the Creche by LacieFuyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698465">Just another day in the Creche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu'>LacieFuyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I dubbed Tiplar and Tiplee as Chaos Twin, Fluff, Gen, Jedi is Family, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person Omniscient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiplar and Tiplee set up a prank and the paint fell on their crechemaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiplar &amp; Tiplee &amp; Crechemaster, Tiplar &amp; Tiplee (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jedi-Friendly, The Temple Archives</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just another day in the Creche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaDoesThings/gifts">TessaDoesThings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Tessa &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tiplar and Tiplee were Mikkian twins but not identical. Tiplar had yellow-green skin while Tiplee had red skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those sisters were close with each other and often found sleeping together whenever they found something interested; their attention would be on the topic. Their crechemaster found it very amusing as he answered their enthusiast, relentless questions and directed them to people who could help them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And their interests were different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiplar had been interested in the History of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. She often was seen in the Archives. That fact, of course, delighted Master Nu while Tiplee had been interested in knowing more of Lightsaber forms with Master Drallig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were twins and had different interests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was one thing that could unite them like nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a prank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that caused Tiplar and Tiplee were in this situation. Their crechemaster, Master Rarnifa, had a mix of yellow and green paint fell on his lekku. It dripped on the floor. He fixed the twin unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their credit, the twins did look sheepish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Rarnifa crouched in front of them and tilted their head a little while the twins stubbornly pouted and refused to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, Tiplar, Tiplee. Please look at me." Master Rarnifa asked them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiplar immediately looked up after being asked while Tiplee pouted some more before finally looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, who set this up?" Master Rarnifa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Tiplar and Tiplee pointed at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Tiplee!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Tiplar!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was both of them. Neither was going to admit it, especially when the twins could point the blame to each other. Master Rarnifa that had raised Tiplar and Tiplee knew this habit. If it were only one of them, they would not even try to pin the blame on others. They would only pout some more before admitted it was them, but when it was the creation of both, they often blamed each other first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Rarnifa looked at them in fond exasperation. He wondered how they thought they could fool him and snorted. Children were fascinating like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the truth then?” Master Rarnifa wondered, decided to play along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the one who is being truthful! Tiplee is lying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! My sister is the one who lies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Rarnifa pretended to consider their words while the twins were glaring at each other. He gently took their hands and pointed to the green paint mark on Tiplar’s right hand and yellow paint mark on Tiplee’s left hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then how to explain this?” Master Rarnifa asked while smiling at them. The twins flushed in embarrassment as Master Rarnifa chuckled. “Can I get the truthful answer this time on who set it up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiplar and Tiplee exchanged a glance before turned back their attention to Master Rarnifa. Both of them had a sheepish grin before apologized to him. “We are sorry, Master Rarnifa. It was both of us who set it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, that sounds right.” He grinned. “I am curious, who do you intend to set this prank for?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinlan Vos!” The twin said in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get back on him for the last prank.” Tiplar huffed. She was still very annoyed about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside Tiplar, Tiplee nodded eagerly. “We just finished a bath and then suddenly the paint was upon us! The paint was in our fresh clothes!" She grumbled. "Thanks to him that we had to change and clean the paint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Rarnifa laughed. that explained why the twins were grumpy last week. He knew that Quinlan Vos, Luminara Unduli, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were often doing pranks together. Their shenanigans had been a story between crechemasters. At first, that did not make sense with Luminara and Obi-Wan; calm sorts of children, but when he saw his own twins children and how they could be their brand of chaos, it all made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, try to get the right target.” Master Rarifa chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will!” They exclaimed. “and we are truly sorry, Master Rarnifa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apology accepted,” Mater Rarnifa smiled. “now if you both could clean the mess you two created? I will help.” He patted their head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master!” Tiplar grinned. She immediately ran and searched for a bucket of water and washcloths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiplee scrutinized the paint that started to dry off on Master Rarnifa’s lekku. She felt guilty about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Rarnifa could sense her guilt and patted her head. “It’s fine. I can wash it later, do not worry about it, Tiplee. We must focus on the paint on the floor instead. So no one could get hurt or upset.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiplee nodded. “I understand, Master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Rarnifa smiled. Tiplar soon back with a bucket of water and several washcloths. She had a hard time holding the bucket with the Force. Without prompt, Master Rarnifa took it. She gave him a grateful smile as she gave him one fo the was cloths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they cleaned it up, more children showed up. The twins’ clan ended up helping them to clean up. They also asked about what happened that caused all the paints on the floor and their crechemaster's lekku. Laughs heard when they explained their wrong timing that caused it to fell on Master Rarnifa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, the floor was clean again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well done everyone," Master Rarnifa's smiled. "now take your toiletries and take a bath in the fresher. Wait, do not run!" He added when they started dashing away, the unison of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Master Rarnifa!</span>
  </em>
  <span> was heard immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Rarnifa shook his head in fondness. He loved them dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pranks?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was just another day in the Creche.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hit me in my tumblr<br/>@laciefuyu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>